


Shared Perspectives

by arizonia1



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, M/M, Shobinweek2018, Soulmate AU, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: The final battles are approaching both on Bionis, and in the World of Awakening. Two heroes discuss what they’ve been seeing from their yet unknown soulmate’s point of view.





	Shared Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> For #shobinweek2018, I’m a super huge sucker for Soulmate AUs, and this idea was given by my boyfriend. The idea is that when one person is asleep, and the other is awake, they get to see the world from that point of view.

Robin groaned loudly as he stretched himself over the table, and planted his face into the wood.

“Another dream as your Soulmate?” Robbi asks, as she nudges her brother’s arm off one of her papers.

A half-hearted nod. “I don’t understand his deal. It seems like almost every time I’m in his head, it’s either late at night, or he’s pulling another all-nighter. Does he _sleep_?”

“Says the one that doesn’t wake up until halfway through the day because he spent all night in the library again.”

Picking himself up, Robin glares at his sister. “Very funny. You’re only saying that because I still have to deal with these dream visions to start with. Yours went away after you got with Henry.”

Robbi giggles a bit. She explains that she doesn’t get the dream visions because it’s usually Henry that falls asleep first. He still gets to the see the world through her eyes for that short time, before she joins him in bed. All this does is cause Robin to roll his eyes, and rest his hand in his palm. Quietly, he mumbles that whatever his soulmate is going through seems stressful. Strange terrain, ranging from glowing marshes, to frozen mountains, Robin thinks he remembers seeing a sea with _floating_ islands, and that’s not even getting to the Grima-sized… _thing_ that used to loom over the land. That thing got destroyed just the other day, and his soulmate and friends are going after whatever God destroyed it. At this point, Robin’s starting to doubt his soulmate is even a human.

Thinking about it, Robin can’t even recall if he’s managed to see his soulmate’s face at all. Who knows though, he could have seen pictures, or a reflection a long time ago, but being an amnesiac makes it worthless to think about. All he really knows about his soulmate is that it’s a boy, which Robin was hesitant to admit to anyone at first. He’s an “engineer”, whatever that was, and wields a sword that is nothing like Robin’s ever seen before. He can’t recall the name of his soulmate though. It seems like every time it gets said, there’s some sort of interference in his head that distorts his hearing, and makes it impossible to hear. Did his soulmate have that same problem? A lot of people said his name, and that was just to differentiate him from his sister. Could very well be the case.

“You think I’ll ever meet him?” Robin asks, as he looks at Robbi again. “It’s like he’s from a completely different _world_.”

Robbi smiles as she rests a reassuring hand on her brother’s shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll meet him soon. Remember, we’ve met people from the future!”

“I guess you’re right. I just hope he stays safe, he’s about to go against something very dangerous.”

* * *

“You’re getting that look on your face again, Shulk.” Reyn states, as he pokes his best friend in the cheek. “Keep doin’ that and it’ll stick that way.”

Shulk swatted Reyn’s hand away before taking a swig from his thermos. “You say that, yet I don’t see your face stuck in a permanent grin.”

Reyn rolled his eyes before wrapping and arm around his friend, and nudging him closer. “Yeah, yeah. So what’s goin’ on? Another of those dream vision things again?”

“Yeah, the usual. It tends to be daytime, at least with him.” Shulk stops to chuckle. “He’s probably getting tired of seeing me up so late.”

“He probably thinks you don’t sleep by this point!”

Shulk smiles as he stops to look at the bit of water sitting in his cup. Last night’s dream was a little more comforting compared to the other day. His soulmate was just lounging around what looked like some sort of camp. He was talking with that white-haired lady again; Shulk vaguely recalls her being his soulmate’s sister. A lot of his memories with him are fuzzy, almost as if some information has been lost. Shulk always figured it was due to amnesia or some such, and that’s why he’s never seen what his soulmate looks like. Photography also seems to be nonexistent wherever his soulmate is. What he does know is that his soulmate relies heavily on magic, and not so much his swordsmanship. Other than that, he only really knew his soulmate was a man, not that he really minded, and that he enjoyed his fair share of researching and studying.

The world Shulk’s soulmate is from is very interesting. Compared to what Shulk is used to, it seems to take place very far in the past. Everyone relies on what looks like Ponios to travel for the most part, there seems to be no sense of mass communication, and Shulk remembers his soulmate talking to this one red-haired woman about how she _just_ invented fireworks with her son. That wasn’t even getting into how this world doesn’t seem to be resting on a titan. In fact, the only thing he’s seen resembling a titan was that Mechonis-sized dragon. Well, calling it Mechonis-sized was probably an exaggeration, but he wasn’t sure what else to compare it to. Regardless, that was what Shulk saw the other day, and what ended up concerning him for a little while.

“Oy, Shulk.” Reyn says, interrupting his friend’s thoughts. “Have you learned what your soulmate’s name is yet?”

He shakes his head. “No, there’s some sort of interference every time someone says it. It’s like the world suddenly goes mute for a second.” Shulk pauses for a second, before adding onto his statement. “I also noticed his sister’s name gets muted too.”

“Their names are probably really similar, think that’s why you can’t learn it?”

“Maybe. That’s really odd then though. I can’t even imagine how close their names could be if both are muted in my head.”

Reyn shrugs his shoulders before grabbing the thermos from Shulk’s hand, and taking a drink himself. “Well, I’m sure you’ll meet ‘im soon enough. From what you’ve told me, you two are a perfect match!”

Shulk just stares up at the swirling orange and purple “sky” above him, their final battle soon coming. “I hope you’re right, Reyn. I also hope whatever he’s going up against doesn’t kill him.”


End file.
